helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Rinnetenshou ~ANGERME Past, Present
|type = Album |typedescriptor = |artist = ANGERME |released = May 15, 2019 |genre = J-pop |format = CD3, CD3+BD |recorded = |length = |label = |producer = |Last = S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" 2nd Best Album (2015) |Next = |Single1 = Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi |Single2 = Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru |Single3 = Umaku Ienai / Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen / Wasurete Ageru |Single4 = Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan |Single5 = Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends |Single6 = Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi / Uraha=Lover / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) |Single7 = Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! / 46okunen LOVE |Single8 = Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen }} Rinnetenshou ~ANGERME Past, Present & Future~ (輪廻転生〜ANGERME Past, Present & Future〜; Reincarnation ~ANGERME Past, Present & Future~) is the third album by ANGERME. It was released on May 15, 2019 in three editions: one regular and two limited. First press of Limited Edition B included an event lottery serial number card. General first press of all editions included a rubber wristband randomly selected from two colors, white or blue."【更新】アンジュルム アルバム「輪廻転生〜ANGERME Past, Present & Future〜」購入者特典のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-04-01. (Archived) Albums purchased at the release events on May 14 and 15, 2019 included a red rubber wristband along with a handshake ticket."アンジュルム5/15発売 アンジュルムAl「輪廻転生〜ANGERME Past, Present & Future〜」発売記念イベントのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-04-19. (Archived) All editions come as three CDs. Limited Edition A includes a Blu-ray of the ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" concert at Pacifico Yokohama on November 23, 2018. Limited Edition B includes a Blu-ray collection of music videos from after being renamed to ANGERME up to their latest 26th single. This is the first album to feature the 4th through 7th generation members and the last to feature 1st generation member and leader Wada Ayaka. Tracklist CD Disc 1= #I Musou Strong! (I 無双 Strong!; I'm So (Peerlessly) Strong!) #Akai Earphone (赤いイヤホン; Red Earphones) #Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! #Yumemita Fifteen #Flag wo Bukkowase! (フラグをぶっ壊せ！; Break the Flag!) - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Oota Haruka, Ise Layla #Koi wa Accha Accha #Kaeritakunai na. (帰りたくないな。; I Don't Want to Go Back.) #Itoshi Itoshi to Say My Heart (いとしいとしと Say My Heart; My Dear Say My Heart) #Mou Ippo (もう一歩; One More Step) #Jinsei, Sunawachi Panta Rhei (人生、すなわちパンタ・レイ; Life, That's Panta Rhei) #Kagami no Kuni no Hinekure Queen (鏡の国のひねくれクイーン; Twisted Queen of the Mirror Country) - Nakanishi Kana, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Kawamura Ayano #Kon'ya mo Suteki ni Ochitsukenai (今夜もステキに落ち着けない; Tonight I Can't Calm Down) - Katsuta Rina, Sasaki Rikako, Funaki Musubu #Natsu Shougun #Watashi no Yumemita Fifteen (わたしの夢見た15年; My Fifteen Years I Dreamed) - Wada Ayaka #46okunen LOVE |-|Disc 2= #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Itoshima Distance #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru #Umaku Ienai #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen #Wasurete Ageru #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai #Namida Iro no Ketsui #Majokko Megu-chan #Manner Mode #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi #Uraha=Lover #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) |-|Disc 3= #Taiki Bansei #Otome no Gyakushuu #Nana Korobi Ya Oki #Gashin Shoutan #Mahou Tsukai Sally #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai #Dondengaeshi #Watashi #Namida wa Chou ni Kawaru #Kakugo Shite! #Marionette 37℃ #Ase Kaite Carnival #Kousaten #Tomo yo Limited Edition A Blu-ray ;ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" @ Pacifico Yokohama National Convention Hall #OPENING #Otome no Gyakushuu #Nana Korobi Ya Oki #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai #MC #Mystery Night! #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku #VTR #"Denkousekka" Dance Performance (「電光石火」Dance Performance) #Wasurete Ageru #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends #Samui ne. #MC #I Musou Strong! #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi #Manner Mode #Uraha=Lover #Tomo yo #46okunen LOVE 【ENCORE】 # MC 【ENCORE】 #Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! 【ENCORE】 # ENDING 【ENCORE】 Limited Edition B Blu-ray Music Video Clips= #Taiki Bansei (New edit Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Music Video) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Music Video) #Gashin Shoutan (Music Video) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Music Video) #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (Music Video) #Dondengaeshi (Music Video) #Watashi (Music Video) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (Music Video) #Itoshima Distance (Music Video) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (Music Video) #Umaku Ienai (Music Video) #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen (Music Video) #Wasurete Ageru (Music Video) #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai (Music Video) #Namida Iro no Ketsui (Music Video) #Majokko Megu-chan (Music Video) #Manner Mode (Music Video) #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku (Music Video) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (Music Video) #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi (Music Video) #Uraha=Lover (Music Video) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) (Music Video) #Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! (Music Video) #46okunen LOVE (Music Video) #Koi wa Accha Accha (Music Video) #Yumemita Fifteen (Music Video) |-|Bonus Footage= ;Bonus Footage 1 #Taiki Bansei (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Gashin Shoutan (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Dondengaeshi (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Watashi (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Itoshima Distance (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Umaku Ienai (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Wasurete Ageru (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Namida Iro no Ketsui (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Namida Iro no Ketsui (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Majokko Megu-chan (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Majokko Megu-chan (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Manner Mode (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Manner Mode (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Uraha=Lover (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Uraha=Lover (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #46okunen LOVE (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #46okunen LOVE (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Koi wa Accha Accha (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Koi wa Accha Accha (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) #Yumemita Fifteen (TV-SPOT 15 sec.) #Yumemita Fifteen (TV-SPOT 30 sec.) ;Bonus Footage 2 #Jacket Satsuei Making (ジャケット撮影メイキング; Making of the CD Jacket Photoshoot) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka (last) *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen (debut): Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen (debut): Kasahara Momona *6th Gen (debut): Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *7th Gen (debut): Oota Haruka, Ise Layla *Former Members: Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi, Aikawa Maho Album Information Album Tracks= ;I Musou Strong! *Lyrics: Hoshibe Sho *Composition and Arrangement: Kato Yusuke ;Akai Earphone *Lyrics and Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru ;Flag wo Bukkowase! *Lyrics: Izutsu Himi *Composition and Arrangement: Miyanaga Jiro ;Kaeritakunai na. *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro ;Itoshi Itoshi to Say My Heart *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro ;Mou Ippo *Lyrics and Composition: Nakajima Takui *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke ;Jinsei, Sunawachi Panta Rhei *Lyrics and Composition: Maeyamada Kenichi *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke ;Kagami no Kuni no Hinekure Queen *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition and Arrangement: KOUGA ;Kon'ya mo Suteki ni Ochitsukenai *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Nakajima Takui *Arrangement: hisakuni ;Watashi no Yumemita Fifteen *Lyrics: Fukuda Kanon *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Kato Yusuke, Hoshibe Sho |-|General Credits= *Chief Director: Hashimoto Shin *Director: Taisei, Kamada Kouji ("Kaeritakunai na.," "Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru") *Vocal Direction: Hoshibe Sho ("Koi wa Accha Accha," "Itoshi Itoshi to Say My Heart," "Kon'ya mo Suteki ni Ochitsukenai") *Rec Engineer: Wakizaka Ryo, Matsui Kazumi, Yanagisawa Takeshi, Kai Hiroshi, Takazaki Jou (高崎晟), Niitsu Tomoyuki, Horiuchi Yohei *Mastering Engineer: Shiba Mitsuhiro (柴光浩) (TEMAS) *Special Thanks: TV Asahi Music, TV Tokyo Music *Label Producer: *Sales Promotion: *Promotion: *Album Producer: *Artist Management: *Art Direction & Design: *Photograph: *Hair & Make-up: *Stylist: *Package Coordinator Desk: *Package Coordinator: Concert Performances ;I Musou Strong! *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER ~HELLO! GATHERING~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *ANGERME 2018 Haru Live House "Juunin Toiro" *ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 ;Akai Earphone *ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ ;Mou Ippo *ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |May |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: TBA Billboard Japan Top Album Sales Total reported sales: TBA Trivia *The album was announced during the ANGERME Premium of Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 on March 31, 219.Murota Mizuki. "ひなフェス&里山 室田瑞希" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2019-03-31. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Albums Category:ANGERME Albums Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:ANGERME Blu-rays Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:7th Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:S/mileage Video Collections